


Red Man Found You

by autumnwriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Death, Horror, Insanity, Markiplier - Freeform, Painting, i had to write a story for him, lol i just really liked the red man from mark's playthrough, passpartout - Freeform, red man - Freeform, someone goes insane, the red man, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwriter/pseuds/autumnwriter
Summary: They say you only see it in your dreams.It wonders in the void between life and death.It seeks friends, but it’s also very hungry.The Red Man.





	Red Man Found You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fic about the Red Man from Markiplier's Passpartout playthrough. It was too good to not write. :P
> 
> More info about my personal theory on the Red Man at the end of the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

  _They say you only see it in your dreams._  
_It wonders in the void between life and death._  
_It seeks friends, but it’s also very hungry._  
_The Red Man._

* * *

             There it was again. The man in his dreams. No matter where he looked, it followed him. It was like it was in his eyes. It stood a long distance away within the dark void. He could not move other than look around him. Even if nothing was happening, he felt his heart beating faster. He felt completely paralyzed. This was a dream. He had to wake up. The sound of static was getting louder. A white light was coming into view, blinding him. It’s coming closer.

            Richard’s eyes flew open, and he threw himself up in his bed. Beads of cold sweat rolled down his forehead. His heart was banging in his chest, and he felt a cold chill run down his spine. That was the third time it appeared in his dream, and each time it felt like he was coming closer.

            Richard looked over to his wife beside him, sleeping soundly. He calmed down, knowing the nightmare was over. He turned to face the clock on the wall. 5:38 AM. He slept for one two hours. He was afraid of going to sleep in fear of seeing it again.

            His wife stirred awake, looking up at her husband worriedly. “Richard…? Why are you up so early…?” she asked drowsily.

            “I had another nightmare...” he replied, his voice weak and shaking.

            His wife stared at him in shock. She got up, sitting next to her husband and put her arm around him. “Are you okay?”

            “Yeah, don’t worry about me, Alyssa…”

            His wife was not convinced. “Maybe we should go see your therapist. Have you been taking your medication?”

            “Yes, I have been. Look, I don’t think this is a mental problem…”

            “It is a mental problem! You haven’t been sleeping, you keep having nightmares, you’re not eating properly…” Alyssa looked at her husband in worry. “I don’t want you to lose you…”

            “And you won’t. Maybe I’m stressed or something. I mean, I haven’t sold any paintings in a while…” Richard confessed.

            “Well, maybe you can paint your stress away. Don’t worry too much about the pay. I earn enough for the both of us.”

            “But if we want a kid…” Richard looked at his wife teasingly. She giggled, but a sense of dread still loomed over her.

            “Just keep resting, okay? I’ve got to get ready for work.”

            “Okay.”

* * *

  _It was once a simple man._  
_It did nothing wrong to deserve this._  
_It did not deserve this loneliness._  
_It did not deserve this hunger._

* * *

            As Richard waved his wife goodbye, he shut the door behind him and sighed. He still felt tired from his dream. But maybe his wife was right. Maybe if he painted, he would feel less stressed about it.

            Richard walked into his art room, a simple white room with several paintings and canvases strewn about on the floor. In the center of the room was his easel, a blank canvas already placed on it. He sat in his stool, took his pallet, and added some colors to it. Richard had no idea what to paint, but he guessed that abstract could take his mind off things.

            But his mind drifted off to his dream. What was his dream like again?

            Ah, black. Yes, black.

            And so Richard started smearing black paint all over his canvas. It represented the void of his mind; the emptiness of his soul.

            Wait… what?

            Richard snapped out of his thoughts and gazed at his canvas. It was already filled with pitch black paint. When did he do that?

            “Ugh, maybe I should take my meds…” he groaned to himself.

            A pain stung behind his eyes, and he could feel a headache coming. Richard closed his eyes for a moment, trying to ease the headache away.

            But when he opened his eyes, he was horrified. White circles were painted on his canvas, as if he just took his brush and painted it everywhere. And in the middle of the circles was…

            Richard’s heart stopped. He dropped his pallet to the ground, spilling paint all over the floor.

            Red Man.

* * *

  _It could be anything you wanted._  
_It could give you anything you wanted._  
_But only on one condition._  
_You have to stay._

* * *

             “Yes, is this Mrs. Andrews? Yes, I’d like to schedule an appointment for my husband, Richard Collins. Yes… Uh huh… Well, he keeps painting the same thing over and over again… And I don’t think he’s taking his medication… His paintings…? Well, it’s all black, then there are white circles, and then there’s this… Red Man… Mhm… Yes… It’s getting really weird because it looks like the Red Man is getting closer and closer in each painting… Uh huh… I tried looking him away from his art room and hiding his paints, but he keeps finding them and painting… Is there something wrong…? Mm… He’s painting on the walls…! Yes, it’s the same thing… Mhm… Uh huh… I’m just scared for him… Alright, Saturday at 10 is fine, thank you…”

* * *

  _It sees you._  
_It wants you to stay._  
_Will you stay?_  
_It can give you anything._

* * *

 Here it was again. The darkness. But the Red Man was nowhere in sight. Even so, Richard’s heart began beating rapidly. Suddenly, static rang in his ears, and he struggled to drown it out. He could hear yelling and incoherent murmuring. Oh, please… Oh please, just _SHUT UP!!!_

            “…chard? …ello?...”

            “Richard!” came his wife’s loud voice.

            “AHH! Wai-wha..?” he fumbled with his words. Darkness no longer surrounded him. Instead, he was in his living room, sitting next to his lovely wife, who looked concerned.

            “Are you even listening…? You keep staring off into space,” she said, her face pouting a little.

            “Oh, yeah. Sorry. What were we talking about again?”

            “Well, I have a surprise for you!” Alyssa stood up to grab a small paper bag behind her. She handed over to Richard, who looked at it confusedly.

            “Well? Open it!” she said cheerily, her mouth forming a wide smile.

            A little… _too_ wide.

            Richard shook away those thoughts. It’s just his wife, he thought to himself. He looked down at the paper bag on his lap. He grabbed at the tissue paper and cast it away, revealing a small box. He took out the box, looking at his wife with a puzzle face. She only smiled wider.

            Taking a deep breath, Richard opened the box. Inside was a positive pregnancy test. They were going to have a kid. He was going to be a father.

            Immediately, joy swelled within his chest. Yes! This is what he’s always wanted! He stood up from the couch and started jumping up and down in complete joy. His wife joined him, tears flowing down her eyes. Richard took her in for a big hug, squeezing her ever so tightly.

            “I’m going to be a dad! I’m going to be a dad!” he cheered happily.

            Alyssa giggled. She looked up at her husband with loving eyes. “Well, only if you agree to one thing,” she said.

            “Okay, what is it?”

            “ _Stay with me forever_.”

            …

* * *

  _No one knows what happened to Richard Collins._  
_He passed away peacefully in his sleep._  
_No one knew that a certain creature whisked him away at night._  
_Luring him in with what he most desired._

* * *

 

_…_

* * *

  _It doesn’t want to be lonely._  
_It only wants a friend_  
_That_ is, _until it gets hungry._  
_The Red Man._

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> So here's my theory on the Red Man:
> 
> -when it was a human, it died  
> -but when it died, it got stuck in between life and death  
> -so it wonders around in like a limbo-type area  
> -it appears in people's dreams  
> -because it's the only thing that lives in limbo, it feels really lonely  
> -so it tries to lure in people to live with him  
> -but it also gets hungry  
> -and when it's hungry, it kills the person living with it  
> -and now he's lonely again  
> -and the process repeats
> 
> Oh, and there's more:
> 
> -Red Man is Darkiplier's true form  
> -because it lives in dreams, it can give a person anything it wants  
> -so one day, Red Man found this very famous person named Markiplier  
> -famous = a lot of people = a lot of friends = a lot of food  
> -so it disguises itself as Markiplier to lure in more people to devour
> 
> Well, that's just my theory anyway. Hoped you liked it. :P


End file.
